


You’re My Partner

by Rida_LuCho



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angest, BAMF Chloe Decker, Canon Divergence - Lucifer (TV) Season 04, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Cute Lucifer, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Endgame Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecure Lucifer, Love Confessions, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Redemption, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Overdosing, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Season/Series 04, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rida_LuCho/pseuds/Rida_LuCho
Summary: While Lucifer and Chloe try to juggle through their partnership, an unexpected event left them a second chance.When one of them ends up with amnesia after an injury, it's the other's job to remind them of the person who they use to be. Can it bring them close enough to express their feeling?Midseason 4, mostly focus on Lucifer and Chloe. Will later have Maeve and charlie. Updates on Thursdays.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 81
Kudos: 94





	1. Devil is Devil Does

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue. Right now I m on a trip so when I m home in a week I let you know a updates schedule.

“Brother” lucifer heard while talking to the detective about the case. “what brother runs into to other bridge while flying,” he said to Amenadiel. “No Remiel was here” lucifer shocked not hearing about her since the rebellion. “oh what did you’re clone want”

“The baby she wants to take my take by and Linda's baby to heaven” suddenly The detective look at lookup.  
“ she is at your penthouse I was hoping you could help me show her how great earth is” then lucifer got up and said “ I have no desire to help someone who abandoned be for thousands of years help her you yourself” and head to get coffee and vending machine.

“Amenadiel I think its best if you leave I will talk to him,” Chloe said moving lucifer direction.  
“hey you ok,” she said “perfect do want one of dose disgusting sandwiches” trying to get cool ranch puffs “umm yeah sure” she wanted to say more bur realized wasn’t the best time.

The rest of the day was just paperwork and he hadn’t talked much since. He had dinner with Eve and had left earlier just as Chloe was about to leave she made a pit stop at Ella who was just doing lab work. So Chloe knocked “hey”.  
“whats up have you seen lucifer he said he wanted to know more about these really cool rocks he is always a great listener” Chloe smile knowing he always like a big brother to Ella “ umm I think he had dinner with eve”.  
“so umm I will see you tomorrow” she wanted to talk to Ella but wasn’t sure what to say. “Chloe wait ok you seem a little down”

She knew she couldn’t hide it from Ella “ umm yeah I m just a bit worried about lucifer one of his siblings is in town and he doesn’t have a great relationship with them” “aww he is such a good big bro to me what did he really do with his family” now Chloe realized she didn’t really know. “umm I don’t know I don’t think he is comfortable talking about it I think I m gonna check on him bye Ella” “ok bye”


	2. Devil is as Devil does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick up where it left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is another short one, but i might put out another chapter today. I will have longer chapter but right now school just started changing and I m on the other side of the world. So when i m back home next week i will have a schedule and everything thing by next week.

Chloe was about to head to Lux when she had gotten a call from the babysitter who had a had a family emergency. Chloe thought maybe it's for the best I m sure he is will be fine he has eve but she knew she was just lying to herself. While she was reading a bedtime story to Trixie she had to ask why she seems so distracted, she had told her she was just worried about lucifer, Trixie had suggested having a game night, but after everything with Kinley, she wasn’t sure if he still wanted to. Before going to bed she decided to text him.

CD: hey Trixie want to ask you if you wanted to come for the game night tomorrow.

She wasn’t sure what to say, but using Trixie was the easier.

LuciferMorningstar : …

When she saw dots and a little of happiness and fear came not sure what he said but he was replying fast so maybe yes. But when the dots went away her heart skip a beat she waits for his replay for a while but soon falls asleep.

Meanwhile lucifer was waiting for eve to return from the restroom at the restaurant. He just had a feeling thing weren’t right, eve had been wanting orgy and just the usual but he normally felt happy about it but now it just felt boring. Until he got a text.

The Detective: hey Trixie want to ask you if you wanted to come for the game night tomorrow.

He was surprised he was sure she wanted him around the urchin, but she seems to be fine with it. So he decided to reply.

LM: I would love too until there is no unicorn on my cheek how does 8 work.

Just as he was about to reply he heard eve “ Hey luce” quickly put away the phone and his smile had faded. “ the food should be here any second” he said.

The rest of the dinner he had forgotten about the text until he could sleep and it was 5 am so he decided to text back finally.

LM: I would love too until there is no unicorn on my cheek how does 8 work.

The rest of the night he couldn’t sleep just wasn’t sure what it was that felt wrong and why did the sound of the game night made him happier than well party, orgy, and well everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I don't know what I was gonna say. but I wouldn't be able to update this weekend, since I m going back home and my fight is like 36 hours with the layover.

The next morning she wakes up from a text from Lucifer, which made her happier than she wanted to admit it. She knew she wasn’t gonna be able to see Lucifer for the rest of the day.

Ella had texted her asking how think went with Lucifer, which she wasn’t sure how to respond to.

The day Honestly was going by slowly. Trixie had been so excited, but Chloe just hopes it wasn’t gonna be to awkward between them. Chloe knew Lucifer loved Mexican food so she decided to get his favorite for dinner.

The day had been fine until Chloe remember eve and wasn’t sure if she should invite her. She decided whether she like it not she was Lucifer's girlfriend and she should have to come.

  
CD: oh hey does Eve want to come tonight too.

  
She said trying to be casual without it being weird.

  
LuciferMorningstar: I don’t know do want her to come.

  
CD: oh no it's her choice I just thought you might want her to.

  
LuciferMorningstar: Game night isn’t her thing unless you count the orgy as a game, but I will ask her.  
She got another message in a few hours, but it wasn’t what she had expected and she stared at the message in horror.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Lucifer had been up all night which he hadn’t realized until he got a text from Ella.

  
Miss Lopez: Hey you OK buddy Decker told me about your sibling being in town I know how crazy it can get I m here if you need a hug or talk.

  
He had a little laugh at the hug part which he knew were limitless when it comes to Miss Lopez. Lucifer got a little lost when he realized that the Detective had been talking about him. Maybe she cared more than he realized, but then thought quickly were taken over when remember she had told him she was terrified and anything that they were been over.

He stayed in is thoughts until Eve had moved a little. ‘Oh here we go again’ he thought sex with Eve was great but it just felt like the meaningless sex with others.

  
The rest of them had been the same since he knew there was no case. He had everything he wanted but she still felt so empty.

When he got downstairs to check on the club since he had to manage everything without Maze.

Looking down the middle of the club he remembers the prom he had thrown the detective and where they had first met.

He was distracted from his thoughts again from Eve. “Hey Luce what are you doing,” she asked taking him arm to the way upstairs. “I still have a club to run Eve I can’t stay in bad all day,” he said moving away from her.

“But you are always working with the detective and I just think she is bad for you,” she said confusing him more. “What are you talking about,” he says looking around an empty room.

“It just that I think you are trying to be someone else like I used to be with Adam you are the Devil don’t care lets just run club quit your job with the cops and we can have a party every day,” she said, while he just watched in horror.

“ I … I m not ...” he just lost his word. This was too much he just ran out of the club.

He had driven so long, he wasn’t sure where he was until he saw their beach.

The place where he and the detective shared there first kissed. He wasn’t sure how or what happened but it leads him to their beach.

He stood there for hours breathing in the ocean air and the sun razes on his face.

A couple of hours in he had gotten a text about the detective asking about Eve coming to game night. He said what he could, but now he decided to he should text the detective Eve wasn’t coming. But before he could he saw black and then there was nothing.  
  
  
Chloe wasn’t sure where she was going she just followed the map she had texted asking her to come or Lucifer was dead.

When she got close to there she knew exactly where she was and she saw Lucifer corvette in a distance with another black van beside it.

She saw Lucifer who was in his corvette who seem to knock out. That moment she realized she loved him and she couldn’t lose him with him knowing how sorry she truly was. Then she stops wait how was Lucifer knocked out if she wasn’t nearby?  
  


* * *

One week later, “OK so maybe babies aren’t that bad when they are being a wuss,” he said staring at her, while she was driving. “Admit it you like Charlie,” she said checking him out quickly. “ Well the urchin and my nephew are alright,” he said leaning back to look out the window. “Are we really the godparents like seriously!” she said and then they both laugh. 


	4. Who is the new sinner man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Perry Smith had a son and Pierce knew about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last random update and the last small chapter. I wasn't gonna update until Thursday but here we are. From next week updates are gonna be every Thursday. This is not beta.

A few months ago.

  
The sinner man is dead, but his legacy lives on.

“I’m Cameron Smith and I will be taking over for Pierce” Cameron was Perry Smith's son, and about a year ago Cain had reached out to him.

Cain had a backup plan in case something happened to him. Cameron was an innocent collogue student, who had a bright future.

When Cameron was in Stanford, the Perry smith trial had started. After the trial and Perry's death, he changed even though Perry had been a terrible father Cameron couldn’t ever believe that he killed a man.

A few weeks later, Cameron had dropped out. His life had been a mess for a week he said in a shitty apartment.

One day out he came across a man. Pierce had told him, that Chloe Decker the daughter of the man that his father was accused of killing had murdered, Perry.

Cameron had agreed to help Cain with whatever he needed.

When Cameron found out Marcus had been killed by the same Detective, he took the sinner man network underground. He would do anything to take Chloe Decker down. Although it wasn’t what he intends to do with his future, he found himself proud of running a network.

Cameron knew that Lucifer Morningstar was the actual Devil. Pierce had told him about Lucifer's weakness and everything. Since Chloe Decker clearly loves Lucifer, all Cameron had to do was set a trap.

When one of his men found Lucifer at the beach alone it was time to set the trap. Cameron had someone steal the blade that killed Pierce and he was going to use it to knock out Lucifer.

If Chloe Decker loved this man, then she would come to his rescue. Once the trapped was set now we wait.

In the Present.

Chloe mind went everywhere the closer she got to them. ‘who would want to hurt them, what was the endgame here, were they going to make it out of this’ once close enough she got out of the car. What was she supposed to say or what could she say?

  
“Alright I’m here now let lucifer go,” she said.

  
“Now now Miss Decker the funs just being” Cameron laughed.

  
“Who are you and what do you want with us” Chloe still far enough from the man

.  
“Oh, you don’t know me, well you killed my father in cold blood, Perry Smith ring a bell” Cameron touched his gun.

  
“You’re Perry Smith, son, what…. I didn’t kill him…..I he was the one who killed my father …but I didn’t kill him…what Perry Smith deserved was to rot in jail for the rest of his life” Chloe shook by how this was happening.

  
“What my father deserved doesn’t matter …I…Marcus told me you killed him, and I will get revenge” his hand tighter on the holster of the gun.

  
“of course, Pierce told you… but you can’t trust him he lied okay I had nothing to do with your father's death okay and Pierce was the Sinner man” Chloe could see him struggling.

  
“No, you had to you just had to and now I’m the sinner man” it happened so quickly Cameron got his gun and shot in her direction. 

  
Chloe closed her eye ready for the bullet to hurt her. When she opens them again, she just saw red. Red Wings.


	5. I'm a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the devil wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but I want the cliffhanger.

It had been 4 hours, Lucifer hadn’t talked much about what happened. He had saved her with his wings. The wings weren’t Angle wing they were devil wings.

Chloe wanted to talk to him but he seems shocked too.

The whole place was a crime screen. Cameron had been sent to jail.

Chloe kept her distance, maybe it was better if they give each other space.

Lucifer still not sure how he got those monstrous wings. Lucifer was more scared of what Chloe thought of him. He was so sure she finally saw him for the monster he is. Did she still want to work together?

He wasn’t ready to find out. Lucifer wasn’t sure where he could even go home, but then he saw Eve. “Oh my god, Lucifer are you okay what happened.” Eve rushed to him. What was he supposed to do?

Lucifer had ended thing with Eve hours ago, yet she was here. Anything he thought he could have with the detective was gone. Eve was here and she accepts him.

So, why was it that the one he wanted wasn’t Eve? He finally able to respond. “I m fine.” Did he want to give things with Eve another try?

“What happened luce?” Eve asked.

Chloe saw Eve ran to Lucifer, and her heart just felt so broken. He was with Eve, and he is happy, so, that should be good enough. She wanted to be the one who was there for him.

If things were easy she would tell him she loved him, he would say it back. They would just be happy. Things were too hard. Maybe she should go speak to him, but he was with Eve, what could she do?

“Okay, Eve let's go back to the penthouse and talk,” Lucifer said. He got into the corvette. Everything was too much. Eve and he still had a chance unlike Detective and him were lost along time ago.

Chloe watched him leave with Eve. She had too much to deal with, she can check on him, later can’t she.

* * *

“Look Eve I’m sorry about earlier, I wasn’t in the right headspace. Can we give us another try?” Lucifer sigh.

“Okay, I know you didn’t, but if you want us, you need to stop working with Chloe.” Eve was done letting Chloe win.

“I can’t….I..” Lucifer just looked at Eve with shock. The detective didn’t accept him, and after today she probably never wanted to see him again. Eve was still here. So could he choose Eve?

“Can you give me time? Please Eve it’s been a long day, can we go to bed. We can talk tomorrow.” Eve nod.

* * *

He had been in bed toss and turn. What was he supposed to do tomorrow?

It was 2:00 am when he heard an alert on his phone. It was the Detective.

The Detective: Hey are you okay? Lucifer was surprised, she texted him in the middle of the night. Why did she care if he was okay after the wings?

LM: Perfect as a peach. Are you okay? I mean it the middle of the night. Is there a case?

The Detective: Oh yeah I m okay, just couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you? No case.

LM: No I couldn’t sleep either. Is it okay if I come over right now? Why did he just ask that of course, it wasn’t? He saw dots and was ready for a no.

The Detective: Yeah you can come if you want.

Instead of driving, he flew to her house. Lucifer suddenly felt nervous. ‘what was he doing here? What is he supposed to say? Why did she let him come? Isn’t she scared? Does she want to end things? If she wanted to be in a relationship would he leave Eve? He was getting his hope up, of course, she didn’t wanna be with a monster.’

He decided to knock for the first time. Chloe opens the door fast may be too fast.

“Hey” she seems nervous too. “Hi” now there was an awkward.

“So…um what…did you need to talk about” her voice broke.

“Oh yes, Eve….um…she…she… wants me ….to stop…working for the LAPD” There he said it, why the hell was it so hard. His heart tightens when her smile fall.

“What….um are…is that what you….want” Chloe trying to hold back tears.

“No…of course not…I just thought …..you might want that” Lucifer just wasn’t sure why she was looking like she might try.

“Why would I want….ever want that.” Tears falling down her face. He felt like he had to cry.

“Because I m a monster. I hadn’t check my wings after I killed Pierce since my devil face returned. I was afraid they might have gone for good. I was afraid of what that might mean. What that might say about….me. And now….I … they are still there. They are …like my devil face.” He wasn’t sure what anything meant anymore.

“Ok..so…why wouldn’t I want to work together?” Chloe still feels so lost to all the celestial stuff.

“Why…I m a monster” he popped his wings out.

“Wings, Devil face, they don’t define you Lucifer.” She was finally able to meet his eye.

“Aren’t you scared of me” he was once again surprised.

“No, that’s… that’s what I was trying to tell you. I’m not…I’m not afraid of you anymore.” Chloe relieved she finally said it.

“You’re not?” Lucifer asked. He so badly wanted to touch her lip, but he let her continue.

“I wasn’t afraid of you. I was afraid of losing you. That all this will take over, you’ll forget about this place and…And that you’d forget about me. Lucifer…I lo” before she should finish the words, he kissed her. It wasn’t like the other kisses they shared, it was for more passion and hunger. 

There they were standing in the middle of the room, and their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't be too happy. If I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up, since you be mad as hell at me if you do. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> If you want you can find be @69Lucho69 on Twitter.


	6. Just a Dream (Super Bad Boyfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I m sorry...
> 
> Not really though. But am sorry for the late update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, you guys are gonna hate me. I'm so sorry, well I m not but you get. In my defense, I said not to get you hopes up. First, I m going to be moving at the end of next months so I might not update but I will let you guys know in the next few updates. And I m gonna try to prewrite chapters for the next month or so since I'm gonna be stress with managing school and move. I just wanted angst Deckerstar, since I have been writing fluff in my other story. I also feel like shit for the last few days so that's why the update was late. I just felt like having a breakdown every two second so I just decided not to update. But should update on time next week.

Lucifer suddenly woke up. The only sound was La traffic and quietness. ‘What just happened? Was that all the dream? But why did it feel so real? It was all a dream, wasn’t it? Why did he want that to happened it to be real so badly?’ his eyes drifted to the person next to him Eve.

He must have fallen asleep at some point in the night. Lucifer wanted the detective to say all that, but it wasn’t ever going to happen.

The detective was never going to accept him or love him. He made up his mind. Tomorrow he was going to talk to the Detective and end thing.

If he stayed working with her he would never be able to move on. Eve and he could work things out. It was time for him chapter with the detective to be over.

They could never be something and without him, in her life, she would be safe. A part of him knew he was always going to love her, but he needs to let her go for that reason. Eve deserves his full attention and he planed on given it to her. How could he tell Chloe and make it easy?

  
The sun was almost up so no point in sleeping. Eve usually woke up late, so he had time to figure out how to tell the Detective. ‘What could she say? Is she going to be happy or relieved? Would they have been a thing if he was human?’ Everything was too complicated. He needs to get to the precinct but was it the best way to end everything. Maybe getting her coffee and lemon bars would help. How could he tell her how much their partnership meant to him?

  
First, picking out a suit had been surprisingly hard. He kept his clothes simple. Now, he could get her favorite coffee and treat, maybe get her lunch too, since the vending machine sandwiches would help. What exactly was he trying to do?

  
Getting to the precinct took long enough. He stayed in the corvette for awhile trying to figure out what to say. But he couldn’t find the right words no matter how much he tried.

The first thing Lucifer notice from the stair that the Detective wasn’t here. Maybe he could have a quick chat with Ella. Did he have to say goodbye to everyone? He didn’t want Detective to be the one to have to tell them.

Everywhere he looks he looked back at all the memories they had made. He might even miss Daniel. It seems so unreal that there was a time he didn’t have all this. Lucifer hadn’t realized he was just standing there until Ella took his attention.

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

“Oh, um yes, Miss Lopez may I speak to you in private?” He should take care of everything before talking to the Detective.

When they were finally alone in the Lab, Lucifer tried to find the right words.

“Um, Miss Lopez, I…I’m….I think it time to end my work with the LAPD.” Lucifer finally said.

“Huh, um what are you talking about Lucifer?” Ella knew something hasn’t been right after Pierce, but Lucifer always came back.

“I think it's best if I and the Detective end our partnership.” Saying it out loud broke his heart.

It took a few minutes for Ella to process his words, “But you guys are so great together?”

“Yes, I know that’s precisely the point.”

“What”

“It's…..It’s for the best Miss Lopez please, I just came to say my goodbyes.” How could he explain everything when she just thought he was a method actor?

  
“Okay buddy, it’s just a lot to process, have you told Chloe?” 

  
“Um, I…….I’m going to….as soon as she gets here. I will just go check if she is here.” He hurried out of the Lab before Ella could say more.

It had been half an hour and still no sign of the Detective. Dan had run into Lucifer. Lucifer decided to make amends with Daniel since he wasn’t gonna have to deal with douche again.

Daniel's reaction had been surprised. Lucifer expected him to be happy, but he seems worried about Chloe. He couldn’t understand why Dan and Ella thought the Detective would be disappointed?

* * *

Chloe had finally made her way into the precinct late afternoon. After, the hectic day she had. Before she had gotten home, she had gone to her Father Kinley.

Her visit had made her forgot to check in with Lucifer. Chloe hadn’t slept until morning, since her thoughts about how Eve was probably Lucifer's first love.

She shouldn’t be jealous, but she couldn’t help herself from wanting to be the first love. ‘Maybe if she hadn’t betrayed him? If she said no to Pierce? Why couldn’t she had stayed after seeing his devil face?’ But she needs to worry about what Father Kinley meant.

‘When the Devil wakes the earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released.’ Chloe needs to run it by Lucifer first.

When she got inside she first saw Lucifer on her desk. She also notices Ella in her who she made brief eye contact with, but Ella had to look away fast and the look on her face Chloe couldn’t decipher. Dan had seemed weird too. Chloe just ignores it since she had a more important thing to deal with. 

  
“Hi,” Chloe said reaching her desk.

  
“Um, hi” Lucifer replied nervously.

  
“Lucifer. Can I talk to you? Right now.”

  
“Sure, I had something to talk about too.”

  
They went to the interrogation room both in silence. “I need to tell you something.”

  
“I’m all ears. Or horns, rather.”

  
“I want to see Father Kinley.”

  
“Oh. Did you know? Conjuring up more ways to send me back to hell, are we?”

  
“No. No. Father Kinley had been asking to see me, so I finally went, and…he told me about…a prophecy.”

  
“Right. What is it this time? Are frogs about to start falling from the sky or…perhaps winter is coming.”  
“All of this celestial stuff, it is new to me. I don’t know what is good and bad, what is real or fake, but what he said…it scared me.”

  
“Well, come one then, detective. What did he say?”

  
“He said, “When the devil walks the earth and finds his first love…evil shall be released.”

  
Lucifer had no idea how he could end their partnership now. If this was true it might explain his devil wings and changes. Which would probably mean he needed to break up with Eve. Now, that he had to end things with Eve, he wouldn’t have to do it with the detective. After processing everything he spoke.

“Well, this is wonderful news.”

  
“It sounds kind of bad.”

  
“Oh, it’s bad. It’s bad, but…it explains why I’m changing.”

  
“Listen, if this prophecy were to actually come true…What then? Would demons be running around?”  
“Nothing of the sort. But let’s not get bogged down in specifics, because none of that will matter if I can stop the prophecy altogether.”

  
“How?”

  
“Well, clearly the first part, when the devil walks the earth, has happened, because hello, here is me, walking the earth.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“And since Eve was my first girlfriend, then she’s…”

  
“Your first love.” Even though Chloe already predicted say it was harder.

  
“Exactly. So to stop an evil being released, all I need to do is break up with Eve!”

  
The same moment Dan opened the door “Hey, um, so we got a body. Oh…Unless I’m interrupting.”

  
“Um no, we will take it.”

  
“Yeah, so you guys…both of you….sure…..okay so I will….just meet you there.” Dan was confused that Lucifer had said he wanted to end things, but quickly left. 

  
“Why don’t I make a pit stop to penthouse to end thing with Eve? And then I will meet you at the crime scene.”

  
“Yeah, um okay.”

* * *

  
“Hey, guys.”

  
“Oh, hey Chloe. So, how are you holding up?” Ella thought Lucifer had ended things considering he wasn’t here.

  
“I’m okay, so what do we have?”

  
“This Sandra Baez..”  
“The victim—Yeah.”

  
Ella and Dan both spoke at the same time. They weren’t sure what to ask Chloe about Lucifer and her ending thing.

  
“She was 32 years old…and a history teacher.” Dan and Ella repeating each other’s words.

  
After giving Chloe the details, Ella took Chloe to the side. “Hey, you know me and Dan are here for you? You don’t need to work this case either?”

  
“What are you talking about?”

“Lucifer….um… he ended your partnership right…just know that we are here for you.”

  
“Lucifer, what?”

  
“This morning…he said he was going to end…..oh crap…he didn’t tell you.”

  
“Tell me what, Ella?”

“He said he was going to stop working with the LAPD this morning. An he was going to talk to you, so I assume you being here alone. That you already know.”

  
“What….I….I need to go…I will meet you at the precinct.” Chloe hurried to the car.

When she got in tears were running down her face. He had wanted to talk about something and she forgot. ‘How could he just end things? Was he still planning to end things? Why would he?’

The rest of the afternoon had been blurred for Chloe. She tried to keep her mind off what Ella had said. She didn’t notice that Lucifer had been over her desk. “Hello, Detective.”

  
She looked up to meet his eyes. “Oh, um hi.”

  
They had been working for a few hours when Chloe couldn’t take it anymore. “So, when were you planning to tell me you wanted to end our partnership?” avoiding his glazed.

  
Lucifer had ended thing with Eve. Which she didn’t take well. And now he no longer needs to worry about ending it with the detective. He wasn’t sure how she found out. What could he tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I hate me too. I was originally going to have Eve call Lucifer, but then this came to me. I can already feel everyone's rage. It's just I wasn't feeling it I need a bid more conflict. I have another story for the fluff, but there is going to be a lot more angst later in that one. I really like the storys with amnesia and one of them will get(guess in comments who) but I might do a sequel for that. I'm also gonna try to finish this story by the end of this year or early next year and the sequel comes in summer or around that.


	7. Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected events follow after a break between the partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I know but I haven't been great this week. But to make it up I'm going to have a chapter on Saturday. So, look out for that.

It had been a week since Chloe confronted Lucifer about leaving the department. He had told her that Eve had wanted him to do that and he values their partnership. She had asked if he was gonna do it if he didn’t break up with Eve?

Lucifer had been speechless knowing seeing the hurt in detectives' eyes. Chloe quickly left before he could stop her. Lucifer had stayed in the penthouse deciding to give her time.

Soon he knew it days turned into a week. He had kept his head down at lux and drink his way through the days. A few days late, he had kicked everyone out, Lux just felt too loud, so it was easier to let the place trash. Lux started looking like the penthouse with drinks trashed everywhere.

Meanwhile, Chloe had been more mad at the fact Lucifer hadn’t considered her feeling or the fact he seems surprised that she was hurt. Chloe didn’t want to breakdown in front of him so she left. The next day she had to wear glasses to cover up her swollen eye, which Ella of course notice but didn’t comment on.

She had expected Lucifer to come in and wasn’t planning to be the one to reach out. Staying in late to do the paper works hoping to keep her mind distracted from her partner or former partner. Chloe wasn’t sure how long she could keep going with her life and ignoring the fact a big piece was missing.

So, on Monday if Lucifer wasn’t coming to see would have to see him. When she got to Lux the place was trashed and she got the hint it had been close for days with the mess. Chloe just decided to ignore it and make her way up to the penthouse.

When the elevator doors open with a similar mess like a downstair. She looked around for lucifer but couldn’t find him. When she got to the bedroom she saw him on the floor passed out. He looked like he wasn’t breathing, she runs to his side and checked for a pulse, but there wasn’t one. She got her phone and called 911. They said they were going to be here soon, but she had to do CPR.

Once at the hospital, they said it looked like an overdose and that she had gotten there at the right time. They were able to restart his heart, but he wasn’t awake yet.

Chloe wasn’t sure if she should leave or stay with him being vulnerable around her. Maybe when she got close enough the drug he had before causes overdose. But she decided to stay as he had for her countless other time.

She had texted Maze and told her what happened, but she was on a bounty and couldn’t come. Dan had taken it bad telling her she shouldn’t be surprised and rant about how Lucifer was bad news. But she told him off and ask him to keep Trixie for a while. The doctor had said he should wake up by the next morning.

The next morning, Chloe quickly open her eye to find her partner awake. She had been holding he had the whole night which she didn’t notice until now.

“Hey, Lucifer,” Chloe whispered. He looked lost and confused. Lucifer stares at her like he was trying to decipher something.

“Who are you?” Lucifer asked. Chloe's eyes turned into horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will talk more about whats happened and what I plan to do in the next chapter. I just don't feel great.


	8. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of overdose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I was going to have a chapter on Saturday. The thing was I ending up having to go on a trip out of town which was 5 hours and back the same day on Saturday. I didn't know I had the trip until Friday. I got back at midnight and I was tired and it was late so I decided just to update the next day. I also just put this chapter on the wrong story thank god I notice so I quickly took it down.

“Who are you?” Lucifer asked. Chloe's eyes turned into horror. 

  
“I…I…you don’t remember?”

  
“Remember what?” Lucifer steadies her. There were tears in Chloe's eyes she was trying to hide.

  
“Remember….me…” Chloe had feared that he would forget her and now it seems true.

  
“No….Do I know you darling?... Have we slept together or something?” Lucifer had never seen a woman generally worried.

  
“No…we haven’t slept together…we are…were partners.” Chloe wasn’t sure what they truly were?

  
“Oh,…partners for what?” Lucifer expecting something crazy.

  
“We solved…crimes…you worked with the LAPD.”

  
“Me. Solving crimes….like a detective and the devil solving crimes?” Chloe clucked.

  
“Yeah…kind of…you even wrote a song about it once.”

  
“But…why…well, I can see one perk of the job.” Lucifer pointing to Chloe.

“Are you sure we haven’t slept together…I could swear I have seen you naked”

  
“Ha…um, that’s what you said when we first meet actually…and you have.” Chloe wasn’t sure if he remembered Hot Tub Highschool or he actually remembered.

  
“Oh. So we have slept together?... And when did we first met exactly?”

  
“No, no we haven’t slept together. We met about five years ago you were involved in a murder.” Chloe remembering the day clear as day.

  
“Um, well that’s a long time. But why haven’t I slept with such radiant women?” Chloe blushed a little.

  
“uh…umm…it’s complicated. Well, I’m going to get the doctor?” Chloe left before he could question more.

First, she went to the bathroom not wanting everyone to see her cry. After everything they had been through, him not remembering hurt more than it looked on the outside. All the feelings he might have had were gone. But she needs to get her shit together and worry less about what he may or may no longer feel. Even if a doctor checked on him, she wasn’t sure what they could find that could help him.

After the doctor had examined him, which he complained the whole time, it was time for the talk. “You are a lucky man, Lucifer Morningstar, most people don’t survive an overdose.” The doctor informed him.

  
“Overdose?...Me? Impossible…I’m the devil, immortal, can’t die or overdose. Trust me, I have done a lot, but could never get the stuff to affect me.”

  
“Mr. Morningstar…”

  
“Can I talk to him?” The doctor left the room.

  
“Lucifer you can’t say stuff like that.”

  
“But it’s impossible, I’m the Devil,” Lucifer claimed.

  
“Yeah, yeah, okay. Just don’t talk like you are a drug attic.”

  
“Of course, you don’t believe me. I assure you I’m the Devil.”

  
“Oh,…Lucifer I….I know” she put her hand over his.

  
“What?...you’re still here.”

  
“Yeah, of course…You’re my partner and nothing will ever change that."

The moment they were lost in each other eyes. She could still see the same Lucifer she knew for all those years. They seem like they should kiss, but Chloe knew it wasn’t right. He didn’t know about her betrayal and she couldn’t hurt him like this again. Everything could go downhill if he knew what she almost did.

Right now, their main focus had to be him getting better and getting his memories back. Chloe knew this will be a long road, but she wasn’t going to abandon him. Maybe it had been easier for them, no Vegas, Pierce, Eve, or poison.

They have been through so much and apart of her didn’t want him to remember. The hurt and the pain they had caused each other was too great. But see his eyes without it, made her feel selfish for not wanting him to remember.

They were still staring into each other eyes and they had touched. Chloe decided to break the silence, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

  
“I was on earth, my brother annoying me like usual, his necklace was stolen, and there was a murder and we were trying to figure out who did it. I believe the year was 2011 if I’m not mistaken.”

  
“Of course, even then you were solving crimes, we didn’t meet until 2015. You stayed in Los Angles and opened a nightclub in 2011.”Chloe stroke his cheek.

  
“Oh. Night club you say. What is it called?”

  
“Lux”

  
“That makes sense. Lux means light.”

  
“Really, wow, I didn’t know.”

  
“The doctor said, to take you to similar places. Maybe your memories might jog. Why don’t you get dressed and I will get the discharged?”

  
“Yes, yes, of course. How did I have an overdose?”

  
“It’s complicated. I will explain more later okay.”

  
Lucifer felt there was something between them, but the detective seems to deny it every time he bring it up. It was weird the moment they had, he felt the urge to kiss her, but then again she broke the moment. Maybe it was him being the devil or anything that might have happened between them.

One thing he knew for sure there was a connection between them. There was also guilt he had picked up on but didn’t comment on it. The person she talked about felt like a complete stranger. ‘What was he supposed to do after getting out of the hospital? Would he still work with the LAPD or run a night club? Or figure out why he can die now? What was this detective secret? Why did they have a connection? Was his father behind this?’

  
All these questions haunted Lucifer’s mind. Knowing the only person who could answer them, kept ignoring them. He tried praying to his brother, but no answer.

* * *

Chloe took Lucifer to Lux first. They hadn’t talked much after getting out of the hospital. The elevator door opened to the penthouses. Lucifer's attention was taken by the bar. Chloe got to him before he could take a sip and took the drink.

“You just had an overdose. Lucifer you can’t drink or do drugs.”

  
“Well, it would be easier, if I know how the hell I can overdose?”

  
“I…I…Lucifer it’s me…you are vulnerable around me. I’m the reason you can die.”

  
“What?”

  
“I don’t why or how, but when I’m close you can die. And I think you had a lot of drugs in you’re system and when I came to the penthouse that might have caused the overdose.”

  
“Oh…”

  
“Yeah, why don’t you rest. I will clean up the penthouse?” The penthouse was still a mess. Lucifer didn’t understand why, since he usually liked things cleaned. 

  
“You don’t have to….”

  
“It’s alright, just let me okay, you need to rest.”

  
“But detective I’m bored. Come on, let’s try to get my memories back.”

  
“We will, but for now please take a nap at least.”

  
“Fine”

  
Lucifer ending up sleeping the rest of the afternoon. Chloe went home after cleaning the penthouse. There was so much they still had to figure out and dealing with what they were before only made things complicated.

Chloe wasn’t sure if he wanted to work with the LAPD? He had wanted to quit before the overdose, so how could she tell him that. What if this Lucifer also decided to quit too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the last thing Lucifer remembers will the events of ep City of Angles. That's when Lucifer decided to stay on earth and is ep s3 ep 11. There are things Chloe is keeping from Lucifer and that is going to be a fun part to play around with. This update on Sunday is a one-time thing since I felt bad for the short chapter. I might update more on thanksgiving break. Ask any questions you might have in the comments. You can find me on Twitter active like all day literally.  
>  https://twitter.com/69Lucho69


	9. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a try to jog the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say today, but yeah enjoy the chapter.

The next day Chloe went to see Lucifer after stop by the precinct. Ella had been worried about Lucifer, but Chloe thought it was best to give him space. He didn’t remember anything and Ella wanted to see him. But Chloe knew he wasn’t in the best state to deal with other people. Dan was keeping Trixie for the week.

Chloe worried that Lucifer was too different, but he seems still like himself. It had been just a few months since she finds out about Lucifer being the devil. They just seem to have problem after problem. There wasn’t much Chloe could do and she knew that. As much she wanted to tell Lucifer everything, there was no knowing what his reaction might be. Maybe take him on a case and see if he still wanted to work together? But if he didn’t what would Chloe do? 

Lucifer had been awake since dawn. He looked around the place and found things easily, but he didn’t understand why he had an ugly mermaid painting. He wanted to drink, but for some reason didn’t wanna disappoint Chloe. Lucifer couldn’t figure out why he cared about Chloe. Or why he got a weird feeling in his heart every time he looked at her.

There was something different special about Chloe. Lucifer looked at the piano and got a weird feeling that Chloe and he had played together. But she keeps denying anything between them. Maybe it was the fact he was the devil, it had to be right.

He didn’t understand why this was happening, but it had to be dad's doing right. He started yelling at the sky and hadn’t noticed the elevator open. Chloe came out and saw Lucifer on the balcony. Lucifer realized someone was behind him and quickly got defense, but calm when he saw Chloe.

“Oh. Hi”

  
“Hello”

  
“Hey”

  
“Hey, um what are you doing here?”

  
“Just thought should check on you. Did you sleep alright?”

  
“Yes, yes, of course. I’m alright.”

  
“Huh. So did you have breakfast?”

  
“No.”

  
“Well, it’s almost lunch. Why don’t we drive around the place and maybe jog your memory? Then we can get lunch?”

  
“Sure. Let me get dress.”

  
“Um. You don’t have to go only if you want to?”

  
“Oh no, I do.”

  
“Okay”

  
Chloe realized that Lucifer might not want to remember or care about remembering. But he wanted to go with her which was good. They drove around a few places, but it was no use. Lucifer felt the places were similar, but no memory. The last stop was on the beach.

Chloe knew it wasn’t the best idea, but she had to try. All the other places she had told him what happened, yet here she couldn’t. Chloe stopped the car and got out.

  
“So, what happened here?”

  
“I…I think you use to come here to clean your head…”

  
“That’s…that is not all.”

  
“No…this is…where…you know it was a dumb idea.”Lucifer quickly took her hand.

  
“Lucifer… let's go okay? Please I can’t…there is no point.”

  
“Um…we kissed here didn’t we?”

  
“You remembered?”

  
“So it’s true?”

  
“What?”

  
“I don’t remember just had a feeling.”

  
“Oh”

“What about that lunch?”

  
“Yeah, let’s go.”

  
Chloe wasn’t sure what was worst that he kind of remembered or he didn’t. Things weren’t the best and now she was going to have to tell him about their relationship or whatever they were. At least, he didn’t ask her more questions just stayed quiet.

The last thing she need was too complicated things more. Chloe remembers that one case in the beginning with the chef. And that Lucifer liked Mexican food. Maybe they could check on an old friend meanwhile. She just hoped the food wasn’t poison. The chef was Javier Arias and the soup chef had been the murder. And his son Junior had taken the restaurant so it would be nice to see what happened. Chloe quickly parked and got out. The restaurant was rebuild and looked nice. 

  
“Sol De Javier?”

  
“Yeah, we had a case the chef a few months in our partnership.”

  
“Oh”

  
“You liked Mexican food so I thought it might be nice.”

  
“Yes, Mexican food is exquisite.”

  
“Come on, let go inside.”

  
One of the waiters had seated them in the back. Chloe asked about Junior, but he had been out of town opening a new restaurant. They didn’t talk much and just ate. Lucifer wanted to ask more about their first kiss, but seen Chloe uncomfortable he decided not to. Something definitely happened between them, but the more it seems less likely it had to do with him being the devil.

Maybe he could ask someone about them. But he didn’t even know who to go to.

Chloe took him back to the penthouse after lunch. She had gotten a case, but decided to go alone. It just felt too hard to work together. And Lucifer wasn’t ready to work.

The thing felt more awkward since the beach. Chloe was even more confused about what to tell him. The case felt weird without Lucifer. It was a quick case, so Chloe got to go home by sunset. Chloe needs to figure out what to do with Lucifer?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a memory you want Lucifer to remember?


	10. Devil Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes to terms with his devil form. And a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, since it's Thanksgiving break next week I will update a few times. And I wanted to address that Eve will still be in the story. No Lucifer wouldn't get back together with her. I thought about it and it's just better for the story if they don't get back together. Lucifer is already trying to understand his and Chloe's relationship so he isn't gonna go back to Eve. But she isn't in this Chapter or the next few. The next few chapters are going to be about who Lucifer is. He has to be able to love himself before he can love Chloe again. And yes Chloe will be helping him, but I still going to have him figure himself out more. I don't want this story to be like they need each other or nothing without each other. That they are in each other lives because they want to be with each other. And that why Lucifer will be dealing with his devil form himself too.

It had been a few days since he saw the detective last. She had texted him daily to check if he was okay. Apparently, there was a difficult case so she was busy. He wanted to ask her if he could come along for a case, but something felt off every time he asked her something.

Like there was some big secret she was hiding. He just wished Chloe would tell him the truth, and he was even given her space. But it started getting frustrating. Lucifer went to the club and made out with women, but was never in the mood to sleep with anyone. Maybe Chloe Decker was the reason because every time he kissed a woman he wondered what it would be like to kiss Chloe. Something about her made him feel a way he couldn’t describe.

Things just starting to feel boring. He played the piano but the jo he uses to feel just wasn’t there. Maybe it the way his old self felt or this was just him without his memories. He went into the city a few times but things just felt strange.

He started to wonder if he went back to hell, he was the king of hell after all. And there was nothing left for him on earth it seems. Maybe it was better if he just visited Earth like before. But he couldn’t take his mind off what Chloe might think of his decision. Why did her opinion seem to better so much to him?

  
The detective didn’t express any desire for him to continue to be in his life. She almost acted like it was a burden that he was with her. Or maybe he was overthinking everything. Maybe just give hell a quick visit, get his mind of everything.

So he steps onto the balcony and unfurls his wings. But when he looked back at his eye turn to horror. He had expected to see his white feather wings. But what he saw were monstrous just like his devil face. He didn’t want to be a monster. Devil wing maybe he really just was the devil, a monster. He wasn’t an angle or the Lightbringer just the part of him that was left was a monster.

First, he lost his memories now the last good piece of him. Maybe it was time to accept faith and believe that he truly was the monster that the world saw him as. This could be why Chloe seems to hate him. Because he was a monster how could she ever love him. He realized this had to be the reason for everything it just had to.

The room starts feeling like it was spinning. The next thing he knows he was curled up on the bathroom floor. His wings still out, not able to make sense of anything. He heard his phone ring a few times and it was the detective, but he just didn’t have the heart to answer it. She still kept texting him, so he throws the phone across from the room.

He couldn’t tell her about the monster he was, maybe she already knew that’s why she looked at him with guilt. Lucifer wasn’t sure how long he was just curled up on the floor and he didn’t even hear the elevator. He could hear someone calling him, but at this point, he just thought he was going crazy.

When the bathroom door open he saw Chloe.

“Lucifer?” Chloe froze at the entrance seen his devil wings. But second later, run to him on the floor.

“Lucifer. Hey, what happened?” Chloe cupping his cheek.

  
“CAN’T YOU SEE DETECTIVE?…I’m a monster.” Lucifer couldn’t bear making even slight eye contact with her. He didn’t want to see the fear in her eye. Because for some reason her opinion matters and if she saw him as the monster he was. He just… couldn’t take it.

  
“No, No, you’re not. Not to…” Chloe couldn’t say the words. Knowing the last time she said them it became a lie. Even if they were true, she wouldn’t do that to him. Not again, after Rome, she lost the right to say them. “You’re not okay. Lucifer you’re not.”

  
“But my devil wing, my devil face. Of course, I am.”

  
“No, Lucifer you’re not. And I’m done letting you see you’re self like that.” He finally meets her eyes. His eyes ready for the fear, but he could swear the look in her eyes was love. 

  
“But…”

  
“Lucifer it’s don’t matter who you’re on the outside. What matters is who you’re on the inside.” Chloe put her hand on his heart. Feeling his fast heartbeat.

“You always say that you punish evil and that you’re not evil. But you need to believe it yourself Lucifer. You’re are one of the kindest people I know even when you can be an ass. You’re are the best partner and my…one of my closes friends…so please…see the good in you that I see every day.” They just stare into each other’s eyes.

In the same instance, Lucifer put his devil wings away. “Okay. Okay.” Lucifer whispered.

Both of their head against the other. Their eyes staring into their souls. Their urge to kiss was strong, but they just stay their heads touching and eye not breaking eye contact. Apart from them knew they didn’t have to kiss, they could just stay in this moment. It seems like neither one could blink.

There hand holding but they were too lost in each other’s eye’s to say anything. When both of them seem they couldn’t stop the urge to kiss the other no matter how much they tried. They leaned in, but Chloe’s phone rang. They both moved away from each other quickly.

Apart from them glade that it did. Because no matter what they wanted there was too much that made them complicated. And they had to figure it out before they could be together. Chloe picked up the phone. 

  
It had been Ella informing her about their case. When she finally ends the phone, “That was Ella, she was just telling me about the case. I came here in the middle of it since you weren’t answering you’re phone. Um, they tracked down the killer, so I have to go. Are you gonna be okay?”

  
“Yes, of course, go catch the bad guy.”

  
“Are you sure?...because…”

  
“Go detective, I will be fine.”

“If you say so.” Chloe got up letting go of his hand she hadn’t noticed she was holding. They were both left confused with what had just happened. Whatever they suppose to be with each other anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a timeline of the event he is gonna remember. I did put the ones from the comment from the last chapter for the memory he is going to remember. I'm building their relationship again slowly so they really get to know each other this time. Since I'm updating for then once next week. I wanna have for fluff since this update was just Lucifer dealing with devil form. So comment some fluff you want to see them have in this story, where they don't worry much about the memory or all the craziness? And just hanging out not having to deal with feeling just enjoy each other company. 
> 
> Then after next week, it will get serious again.


	11. Just The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. There was a lot happening yesterday and I just couldn't update. I should have, but Lucifer missing ugh I couldn't. I mean my poor baby Chloe. And then it was also thanksgiving and it was just too much. And today I was out all day and I will try to update it on time but there just a lot happening and it just hard to mange. Also in the story Dan is gonna stay a douche since it much more fun.

A few more weeks past and things got a new normal. Lucifer still hadn’t gone back to the precinct, because Chloe thought it would be better if they took things slowly. Neither of them talking about their moment. Something told Lucifer it wasn’t their first almost kiss. But he knew there wasn’t much she wasn’t telling him and it was better to keep her as a friend for now or whatever they were.

Lucifer spends a few nights at Chloe’s with Trixie and dinner. Still, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t remember. Things felt familiar but didn’t remember things. Lucifer had met Dan one of the days he was at Chloe’s. He could tell they didn’t have the best history and Dan telling him to stay away from his family. Maybe he could fix the relationship he had messed up.

For now, Chloe had come to Lucifer’s defense and kicked Dan out. Chloe had tried everything to help him in every way she could. She wasn’t sure how long she could avoid another moment. There were a few times she wanted to tell him the truth. But she didn’t think he could handle it right now.

Chloe also spoke to Linda who thought he should know the truth. Chloe thought maybe Lucifer should go therapy again. Which he agreed to since he would do anything to help. It was the weekend and Lucifer came over for a movie night. He had learned that Trixie loved chocolate cake and he had grown to her presents.

He couldn’t understand why Chloe gave her daughter a hooker's name but decided not to comment on it. Lucifer tried to adjust as much as he could. He was still understanding that Trixie was sticking to him no matter what. He had gotten dressed and got a few movies for them to watch. Lucifer loved the evening he got to spend with Chloe.

* * *

He knocked on Chloe’s door. One hand with burgers and fries, and got chocolate cake on the other. Chloe opened the door with her face lit up.

“Hey.” Chloe moving to the side to let him in.

  
“Hello, umm where’s the urchin?”

  
“Dan’s dropping her off soon. We can get started on dinner though.”

  
“Oh okay, I got Trix her favorite.” Holding up the chocolate cake.

  
“You know if you keep getting her that she will never leave your side.” Chloe chuckled.

  
“Yes, well she has grown on me I guess.”  
Chloe took the bags from Lucifer. It took her a minute to realized he had gotten them burgers and fries. He might not remember, but she would always remember that night. 

  
“Oh. Huh, you got burgers and fries.”

  
“Yes, I hope it’s alright. It’s okay we don’t have to…”

  
“No. It’s not that…you got them before a few years back.”

  
“I didn’t remember. But I hope you like them.”

  
“Yes. The fries are amazing last time you made them. Why don’t you find a movie and I will get these. Trixie probably is here soon.”

  
Lucifer could feel there was a whole other story to the food. But he decided to ignore it and take whatever Chloe tell him. He had gotten things ready for the movie when the front door open and Trixie ran in. She had her arms wrapped around Lucifer’s waist. Dan came in behind still acting awkward.

  
“What are you doing here?” Dan sound annoyed.

  
“Dan don't. You can leave now.”

  
“I don’t want him around my daughter. The guys a junkie and everyone dies because of him.” 

  
“LEAVE NOW. AND FOR THE RECORD YOU DON’T GET TO SAY ANYTHING AFTER PALMETTO.”

  
“That was different…”

  
“Just leave.”

  
Dan got out shutting the door rudely behind him. Chloe didn’t want to have to explain Lucifer tonight. She just wanted a quiet night in with Lucifer and Trixie. She hoped that Lucifer felt the same and didn’t ask a question for now.

  
“Well, he’s a douched.”

  
“Yeah tell me about it.”

  
“You were married to him?”

  
“It wasn’t always like that in the beginning. Things just changed as time went on.”

  
“So, I got the movies set up.”

  
“Great and I got the food.”

  
Lucifer and Chloe had seats next to each other. As the movie went on they snuggled next to each other. Trixie had been cuddling to Chloe's side. The movie was a comedy so they had to laugh their ass off. It had felt nice to get to relax and not have something crazy happened. Lucifer didn’t feel like partying anymore. He might have before, but now partying just didn’t feel like his desire. Chloe didn’t mind Lucifer being around.

She missed him at work, but she was gonna have to survive a little longer. Trixie was still surprised that they hadn’t gotten together. She had sensed his day one their connection. But after five years they still were hiding their feelings. The amnesia had affected them but maybe it wasn’t the for the worst.

Trixie had already fallen asleep on Chloe’s lap halfway through the movie. When the credits start rolling Chloe and Lucifer finally looked at each other. Either of them realizing how close their face had been the whole time.

They stare for a few seconds before Chloe broke the silence, “I…I should get Trixie to bed.” Chloe was about to wake up Trixie so she could go to bed but Lucifer spoke.

  
“Let me.” Chloe confused before she notices Lucifer picking up Trixie in his arms. Trixie snuggles closer to him. Chloe couldn’t hide her wide smile.

Either of them had to say anything. Chloe picked up the wine from the table watching Lucifer take Trixie to her room in his arms.

She couldn’t believe that he had done that or a part of her wish they could have had that. The longer she thought about it the more she wishes that she never ran. After 4 years of working together and in lo…she wasn’t sure how he felt anymore. He had been with Eve and decided to leave the LAPD. Maybe what they had was gone. If she told this Lucifer the truth would he was walking out too? She didn’t want to live a day without him. And if they could just be together. But Chloe didn’t let her thoughts go too far thinking it was too late.

  
Lucifer had put Trixie on her bed and wrapped a blanket around her. Trixie had to rumble something in her sleep but he couldn’t make out the words. So he leaned down to her level.

  
“Did you say, something urchin?”

  
“I said, you should ask my mom out.”

  
“I don’t think…”

  
“She loves you, and you love her right?”

  
“Well, I mean yes, but…”

  
“No buts. You’re doing it.”

  
“Fine…but what if?”

  
“What if she says no? Lucifer she has been wanting to be with you forever.”

  
“Huh.”

  
“I know you don’t remember, but your heart must do.” Trixie yawned.

  
“Good night, Trix.”

  
“Night, Lucifer.”

  
Lucifer exit the room closing the door behind him. He saw Chloe on the couch lost in her thoughts.

  
“I should get back to Lux.” Chloe realizing he had been standing there.

  
“Oh. Yeah, umm, goodnight.” Chloe started cleaning the table.

  
“Goodnight, Detective.” Lucifer wasn’t sure why things suddenly felt different. But he decided just to get back to the penthouse and give what Trixie said a thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say but I just not feeling like talking about it. But Lucifer will remember something next chapter comment on what you think it is?  
> I had 2 hours of sleep and ate a slice of pizza all day. Today just wasn't good or this week. So next chapter the angst will start. I had planned to have a few more updates this week but things got crazy.


	12. Not To Me, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learned disturbing things about his past. Chloe makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I know this is days late but I just couldn't find the time and I forgot. I wasn't able to update my other story on the right day so I was going to update them on the same one but I forgot to update this. And then was really busy. The next two weeks would be pretty busy too. So I'm going to try to update on time but wouldn't promise. There is a lot happening in this chapter, but I can't explain it right now. So comment if you have any questions. I will clarify things when I can.

After a lot of whining from Lucifer to go back to work. Chloe gave in and let him on whatever the next case she was going to get. She knew it wasn’t the smartest idea, but she needs to do something to make Lucifer shut up. Chloe told him he could come to the crime scene and observe from behind. And he couldn’t be around the suspects. She hates to admit that she loved his reckless but right now she was going to do need him to be serious.

Lucifer understands more than she thought he would have and agreed to behave. There was so much he wouldn’t understand and so much he didn’t know. But since he had lost his memories he was more mature.

Chloe was still scared that Lucifer would get bored and leave. But right now she needs to have faith in him and trust his choices. She knew he wasn’t the Lucifer she remembered. And he might never be the same person she fell in love with. But this Lucifer had been through less pain and hurt. It almost made her glad that she didn’t remember much. Because if he did it would bring a lot of pain. And getting to see his light and the playful fun side was nice.

For Chloe, there wasn’t much she was sure she could do without telling him the whole truth. Half of the things that happened the last few years she didn’t even know about. And she thought about asking Linda but hold off on that for now. Linda was close to having the baby so she didn’t have time to see Lucifer for now.

Lucifer was surprised that he was going to be an uncle and that his brother and his were on good terms. From what he remembered Amenadiel thought he was evil but that clearly had changed for some reason. Maze had kept her distance from Lucifer letting Chloe just deal with the mess he was.

Everyone tries to help Lucifer as much as they could, but no one knew what they could do. Chloe seems like the only person that he wanted around and kept everyone else at arm's length.

He still remembered what Trixie had asked him to do, but he decided not to follow up on that. Chloe had gotten a call about a murder at an abandoned church which she had found annoying since it would be the first case Lucifer would be back for. And it had to be a church which she probably has to listen to complaints about the whole time.

Lucifer had been excited and worried about going to the crime scene. He had changed many times trying to figure out the perfect suit to wear. Something felt familiarly wrong about the church. Like he had been there. But he couldn’t figure out something wrong had happened. It was a normal crime scene and everyone had seemed to like him.

People had said it was good to see you, welcome back, and the normal greeting. Lucifer was guessing he had a good relationship with everyone at work.

He saw Chloe hovering over the body. Dan saw him approaching moved away quickly. Ella had been taking pictures of the crime scene and hadn’t notice Lucifer. Chloe turns around to see Lucifer moving toward her. And her face quickly lit up. 

  
“Hey.” Chloe greeted him.

  
“Hello, detective.” Lucifer didn’t notice Ella running towards him.

  
“Oh my god, Luciferrrr.” Ella hugging him tightly. 

  
“Umm. Hi. Miss Lopez.” Lucifer tried breaking the hug.

  
“Ella. Ella. Let’s give Lucifer some space. Please.” Chloe knew Lucifer normally didn’t like touch. And the last thing he needs to be was uncomfortable. 

  
“Oh. Oh, sorry. Just miss you bubby.” Ella moved back to the dead body.

  
“Detective, may I have a moment?” Lucifer asked.

  
“Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?” They had moved to the side of the church.

  
“Yes. I think. Have we been here before?” Lucifer looked around at the broken church.

  
“No. We have had cases on other churches, but not this one. Why?”

  
“It’s…It’s probably nothing. When I was making my way inside. I don’t know…it felt familiar and like something bad had happened.”

  
“Um…Maybe you have. Do you wanna stay or you can just meet me at the precinct?” Chloe wasn’t sure how to help him. And the last time she checked neither of them had been here. 

  
“I…I think I will stay. Do you need me to do anything?” 

  
“I don’t know…Let me get the detail from Ella. And we can interview whoever found the body. Why don’t you look around for evidence meanwhile?” Chloe went back to Ella. Lucifer moved around.

Everything was broken and dusty. Lucifer took a step up the stairs. There was a stan of blood but it old. Lucifer leans down to get a clearer view of the bloodstain. A flash of memory came coming back.

He saw himself stabbing Uriel. And Uriel dying in his arms. Lucifer lost balance and he wouldn’t do anything. Everything had seemed to be blurred. He started running towards his car. He heard Chloe calling him but he just couldn’t take anything anymore.

The whole ride to the back to the penthouse had been blurred. Lucifer broke the bottle he saw and couldn’t stand right. He felt everything crashing down on him. He had killed his own brother. His own bother. He was supposed to…he couldn’t believe what he had done. How could he had…or what if Chloe found out or knew already? What and why? Why did he have to kill Uriel?

He was a monster and now he knew how true it was. Killing his own brother and now he was just lost. Lucifer was curled up on the couch. He hadn’t heard the elevator open.

Chloe had been middle of a conversation with Ella when she had seen Lucifer ran out. Chloe had followed him and tried getting his attention. But he seems like he was in his right mind. She quickly got her car and tried to follow him. She lost him with his speed. The traffic had been bad and he was stuck. But she guesses he probably went back to Lux and got there as fast as she could.

The elevator ride had been the longest waiting for her worry about Lucifer to grow by the second. She should have known better than letting his comeback. He was going through a lot and letting him back was wrong. He had tried to tell her something felt wrong. She should have listened to him.

The elevator opened she couldn’t see him. Taking a few steps she saw him on the couch. His head was buried in his knees. Chloe didn’t want to startle him so she tried to speak quietly, “Hi. Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked up. He had been crying. Chloe moved to his side. Warping her arms around him. Lucifer's face buried in her neck.

  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” Chloe holds him closely. There was silence for a few moments. Lucifer had calm down.

  
“I…I killed him.” Chloe froze. She remembered finding him after killing Pierce. Chloe didn’t know what to say or how to comfort him. He needed to help and she just wasn’t the right person she thought. 

  
“Lucifer… You did what you could. Pierce was going to kill us.” Lucifer pulled away getting up from the couch.

  
“Pierce? Who the hell is he?” He couldn’t believe he had killed someone else.

“You said you killed him.”

  
“Yes…I was talking about my brother… I killed my brother…I…” Chloe didn’t know that he had killed someone else. Before she could respond he continued, “I killed someone else. Who is Piece?”

  
Chloe got up. She tried to reach out but he pulled away. “It doesn’t matter.”

  
“It doesn’t matter? It doesn’t matter? I killed my brother and who knows how many? CHLOE YOU LIED TO ME.” Lucifer backed up.

  
“I…I never lied to you.”

  
“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME I KILLED PEOPLE!” The one person he thought he was able to trust. After everyone lying to him. Lucifer couldn’t believe Chloe had been keeping secrets from him too.  
“I didn’t tell you. Because you weren’t in you're right mind. YOU FREAKING LOST YOUR MEMORIES. YOU LIED TO ME FOR YEARS.” Chloe couldn’t take him being the good guy anymore. He hadn’t told her the truth for three years.

  
“I AM NOT HIM.”

  
“You’re right. You are not him. And you don’t know why you-he killed.”

  
“LEAVE!” Chloe didn’t move. “LEAVE. JUST LEAVE.” Chloe just stood her spot.

  
“NO. Not until…” Chloe wasn’t sure what she could say. 

  
“UNTIL WHAT? JUST LEAVE.” Chloe didn’t know why but she moved towards the elevator. She knew she shouldn’t leave. But right now, she couldn’t deal with him. Lucifer heard her leave. He realized maybe she was just liked, everyone. Everyone always walked out on him. And now Chloe had proven how right he had been.

  
Chloe tried to focus on the case for the day. But she zoned out all day. She handed the case to Dan and left early. Trixie was with her for the week. When Chloe got home she tried to keep her mind of Lucifer. But no matter what she did she couldn’t. Chloe just wishes things could have been easier.

* * *

  
Lucifer had drunk all the alcohol in the penthouse. The whole place was a mess and he couldn’t care less. Lucifer wasn’t sure what he was more broken over. After everything that happens with Chloe or him being a murder. One thing for sure he was a monster. And he might be just as bad as the world had made him out to be. Chloe had pretended to care about him. But in the end, she left too. His life was never going to be good. Lucifer notices he had to drink everything.

Lux was close tonight so it would be easier to get more bottles from downstairs. He got a few bottles and was making his way upstairs again. Lucifer hadn’t been paying attention and didn’t notice someone was behind him. 

  
“Luce,” Eve asked.

  
“Eve?” Lucifer didn’t even know she had been on Earth.

  
“Hey. Umm…” Eve had left for a while. But she decided she didn’t care if Lucifer had broken up with him. She found out Lucifer lost his memories. Now he didn’t remember his life with Chloe. She could make him fall in love with her. And he would never get feelings for Chloe.

  
“What are you doing here?” No one had told him anything. And now Eve was here.

  
“I came to see you. So we can be together again.” Eve was pretty sure no one had told him the truth. 

  
“Together? What are you talking about?” Lucifer was never told he was with anyone. He would guess if he was it would have been Chloe.

“Yeah. We were together. I know you lost your memories. But we were together.” Eve took a step towards him. Her hand stroking his cheeks. 

  
“You should leave. Eve, I’m a monster. You should be here.” Lucifer tried to pull back.

  
“Yes. You’re the Devil. But don’t deny it.” 

  
Lucifer wanted to prove her wrong. So he changed his face. His devil face scared everyone away so it should be easy to do it to Eve. But Eve didn’t even flinch. “Could you accept me like this? I am the Devil.” 

  
“Yes…” Eve had continued to talk but he couldn’t hear anything.

His eyes close and the next thing he was Chloe’s face. He remembered he had asked her that he had told her he was the devil. Chloe's hand stroke his cheek. And she said he wasn’t the devil to her. She had kissed him. It felt so right. It had been perfect.

Lucifer opens his eyes and Eve’s were staring back at him. He realized he just remembers a memory. Chloe had kissed him after he told her he was the devil. He felt more lost than ever. But he needs to see Chloe again even though they left on the bad term. They needed to talk and right now he couldn’t make sense of anything. He forgot Eve was still standing in front of him. He took a step back. 

  
“Eve. I gotta go.” Before she could replay he made his way out of Lux. He got his car and drove to Chloe’s apartment.

  
Chloe had been cleaning up after dinner. She could help but worry about Lucifer. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep. Maybe she could call him, but it felt wrong. She should see him in person. Maze wasn’t available and she wasn’t sure how she could find a babysitter that late. But she needs to she Lucifer. Before Chloe could do anything there was a knock on the door. When she opens there he was Lucifer standing in front of her. Maybe they both wanted the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a lot more angst next few weeks. Yup, he remembers the kiss. Comment any questions you might have.


	13. I Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer confronts Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first fic I did on here. And over time I came to realized that this one sucks. I really have lost interest in the fic. I love all of you that have been reading. But I know I can do better. I don't want to drag it out and make it worst. So, I will wrap up the storyline in the next few chapters. I love amnesia stories, but this just sucks. And I want to write one with more dept and a better plot. I do have an idea for a different amnesia storyline which I know would be much better. I also have a lot of other better fic I can be working on and this just feels like a waste of time. I wanna have a better storyline with more feels.

Chloe had been cleaning up after dinner. She could help but worry about Lucifer. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep. Maybe she could call him, but it felt wrong. She should see him in person. Maze wasn’t available and she wasn’t sure how she could find a babysitter that late. But she needs to she Lucifer. Before Chloe could do anything there was a knock on the door. When she opens Lucifer was standing in front of her. Maybe they both wanted the same thing. 

Chloe hadn’t expected Lucifer to be on the other side of the door. She wasn’t sure if she was glad or scared about why he was here. They hadn’t left things on good terms and she was going to see him. But he was here. And she had no idea why. Neither of them knew what to say. 

Lucifer was so sure he needs to confront Chloe. But now he was standing in front of her and he couldn’t get his words together.

“We need to talk.” Lucifer could only say.

“Yeah. Sure. I was on my way to come see you anyway.” Chloe moved away from the door to make space for him to move.

“Oh. Do you want to go first?” Lucifer came in the side. He kept his distance still.

“Yes. I…Look, Lucifer I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you earlier. And I didn’t even know about your brother… I was just protecting you. And now I understand you were trying to protect me too all the time you didn’t tell me the truth. But I don’t want to lie to you. I…there is so much you don’t remember. And I was afraid that if I told you. That you would leave. That if you knew what I had done…that…Lucifer I can’t live without you.” Lucifer looked at her fascinated by her confession.

“I remember something,” Lucifer admitted.

“Oh. What is it?”

“I told you I was the devil.”

“Well, you will have to more specific. You have told me that since the day I met you.” Chloe tried to joke.  
“Oh. Yes. I told you I was the devil and you said…” Lucifer tried to say the words but Chloe cut him off.

“No, not to me,” Chloe remembers that moment and everything that happen after like it was yesterday.

“Yes.”

“Oh. I…” Chloe knew it was now or never. He needs the truth. To understand she wasn’t who he thought she was. Even if that meant losing him forever. “I ran away.”

“What?” Lucifer confused. 

“When I saw your Devil face. I ran away to Rome.”

“Oh.” Lucifer disappointed. He was trying to process.

“When I came back…I…There was a priest I met and he…I tried to poison you…I didn’t go through it…But then I remember how you made me feel…And I will never forgive myself for what I almost did. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” Chloe tries to meet Lucifer’s eyes but he looked away. She didn’t blame him. The first time it was hard telling him. Now it was much harder. Lucifer suddenly moved towards the door.

“I should go.” Lucifer left quickly before Chloe could say anything.

Chloe stands there for a second. She knew that she couldn’t let him go again. After everything she needs him to know how she felt. The feelings she had to avoid for so long. Now he needs to understand that. It didn’t matter what he tried to make her leave she wouldn’t this time. 

Chloe got her phone and called Ella. But Ella would have been there in 15 mins and Chloe need to get to Lucifer before that. Trixie had agreed to let her go and wait for Ella. Chloe didn’t care that she was speeding. She needs to see Lucifer as soon as possible. 

When she got there Lux was close. But Chloe got to the elevator which felt like forever. She tried to run every scenario through her head. When the elevator door finally opened Chloe saw Lucifer on the balcony.

“Lucifer,” Chloe called out quietly. Lucifer turned around to face her so she made her way towards him.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer tried to hide his feelings.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Chloe stands a few inches away from him.

“I think I get it. You can’t accept me. I get it.” Lucifer took a sip of his drink.

“Well, if you had let me…I’m sorry for how I reacted.”

“I think you said that already.”

“No. It was stupid and I wish I could take it back. But I can’t and there is so much more I wish I could do differently. But Lucifer it took me a while. I can accept you. I don’t care you are the devil. You’re the best partner I have ever had. I love your silly jokes. And some times you can get on my nerve. But you can always make me laugh and are there no matter what. At the end of the day, You’re my partner. I love you. And I have been in love with you before I even knew it. I tried to ignore it for so long. So much we had been through and still, I tried to bury my feelings. I love you and I always will no matter what might happen.” Chloe couldn’t believe the relief she felt finally saying the words. 

But she fears what Lucifer might say next. Before either one could process Lucifer kissed her. He moved so quickly without knowing his next move. Chloe was surprised by the kiss but gave in. It was slow but long. They deepen the kiss a little. They only pull away to catch their breath then continue the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I had mid-terms and just a lot of school so I wasn't able to update. I also went back to Twitter which was nice to clear my mind. I have tried writing a sex scene but I suck at it. I literally wrote a sex scene for my other fic but it's more Chloe and Lucifer hate sex. Which I can write. If you have seen me on Twitter I can talk dirty like really if you start Horny hour with me we will go on for hours like yesterday. But I just can't write a sex scene if it's not angst or hate.


End file.
